The Cullens at Christmas
by loubylou96
Summary: Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullens try to celebrate Christmas as normally as they can. I don't own these amazing characters, sadly.
1. Bellas Decoration

**Here is my first fanfic. Hope you like it... REVIEW!!**

I woke up with an edgy feeling, like i had forgotten something. Panicking I racked through my head wondering what I had forgotten. Then I remembered. 1st DECEMBER! I was so happy. Christmas was finally coming. Living with Renee would have been a nightmare for anyone at christmas, she was so happy and exuberant at this time, but for me, almost 17 years of this was the sorta thing you got used to.

I jumped out of my warm cosy bed and ran to the bathroom. I was eager to get into the shower. The hot water heated up my almost hypothermic body and I was feeling brighter again. I got out, dried and got dressed. I glanced out of the bathroom window and groaned. There was about 5 inches of snow on the asphalt driveway. All the way down the road was covered in what looked like a sheeps blanket. I shuffled down the stairs, slightly dishearted at the awful weather. I popped two bits of bread into the toaster and sat waiting for them to pop. Charlie had already left in his cruiser so I felt oddly creepy to be alone. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I stood up, already guessing who it would be. I grinned as I opened the door. Edward, was standing there in all his glory. His bronzey golden hair was covered in a light blanket of snow. His pale skin was slightly luminous, glowing slightly in the morning sun. I saved his eyes for last hopeful that it would kickstart my cold heart. It did. Golden liquid butterscotch, as i had once described them, filled Edwards eyes.

"Hello," he chuckled.  
I woke up from my daze and concentrated. "Good morning!" I glanced outside and sighed.  
"Don't worry, love, I will keep you nice and warm," he hinted with sarcasm. I giggled at the thought of his icy cold arms trying to keep me warm.

It was pretty early, so he came in and sat in Charlie's armchair and relaxed. I crunched my toast loudly. Edward broke our silence.  
"Alice wants to go shopping on Saturday, but I told her you were mine for the day."  
"What are we going to do?" I asked with excitement.  
"It's a surprise," he said, and winked at me ."Anyways, we better be going, we will be late."

I chewed my last bit of toast, grabbed my jacket and shoved my boots on, and then Edward and I ran out into the snow. We shuffled into his silver volvo, and fortunately it was warm. Edward started the car and he grasped for my hand. I took my glove off and we held hands all the way to school. He had my crooked smile on his face all the way to school.

School passed in a blur, nothing much happened. In English, Edward and I usually sat alone in the corner. We chatted about our day, and then i decided to ask.  
"So.. Can you come and help me with ... stuff after school?"I murmered.  
"What sort of "stuff"?"  
"Oh, just buying things for Christmas."  
"Bella, i would love to come and help you with whatever you need to do. Just let me drop off Alice and Jasper first, then we will leave."  
I beamed at him. Because, first i knew he was putting himself up for the torture that would mean me rifling through old boxes of ornaments and also buying new ones from the store.

The final bell went off and we left the school. Edward took Alice and Jasper home and then he drove onto the highway. The nearest decoration shop was in Portland and he drove all the way. I wandered about dreamfully while Edward followed quietly. I had put 4 sets of lights, a wreath, a miniature tree, a box of random ornaments and i had sneakily put a stalk of mistletoe into the basket. We purchased the items and left the shop.

When we got back to the house I put the tree up. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I groaned, shoving the tree up.  
"Oh nothing, im just going outside to put the lights up," he snickered and ran outside.  
"Edward Cullen, wait 'til you get back in here!"

I gave up with the tree and settled for putting up the smaller items. I heard a thump on the roof, and realised Edward must have jumped up. I rolled my eyes. I wandered over to the door, and hung the mistletoe above the door. Edward leaped down with a soft thud on the ground. He is a right show off, even though i yelped with shock. He came over and apologised. I rolled my eyes again and looked up at the mistletoe. I decided to give him a soft smug smile. He had realised what I meant with the mistletoe.

"Ahh, Bella. You are so adorable when you ..."

He couldnt finish his statement because I had reached up and kissed him on th lips. His gentle icy lips pressed down on mine more and my heart melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cuddled me into him.

**So.. Whatdo ya think?**


	2. Cullen Decorating

**Chapter 2 of my ( well i think) awesome story :D**

A couple of hours later, Charlie arrived back from work. I had already boiled stew, the vegetables and meat were bubbling inside a gravy sauce, and the potatoes were cooking away. I had decided to fix some tinsel on the tree. Charlie hung up his gun, and sat at the table.

"So, Bells, I see you have been busy today. Where did you get the decorations? And how did you get up onto the roof?"  
"Oh um.. Dad, I found the ladders in the garage and Edward helped me put them up." I hope my face hadn't told the truth for me. "And the decorations were from Portland. I drove up after school."  
I served the stew, and we ate in silence.

The next day, Saturday , I woke up lying frozen. The ice on my windows had doubled overnight, and the laminate flooring didnt seem so helpful now as i stepped onto the frozen floor. I remembered Edwards deal with Alice, saying that i was his for the day. I was slightly excited, and confused at what we were going to do. Charlie was away fishing for the last time this season and had left early at 6. It was now 8 in the morning. I got up and stretched, for the cold had frozen up my back. I was tired, cold and miserable, and the only thing keeping me awake was Edwards surprise. He had said he was going to pick me up at 9. I went for a quick bath, relaxing my icy muscles and giving therapy to my detached limbs. My lovely blue skinny jeans and coral sweater ensemble was hanging in my cupboard and my white vest top and festive scarf was hanging over my bed. I threw it on and fixed my hair.

I almost tripped down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Edward was at the door, his silver volvo outside with what seemed like Emmett, Alice and Carlisle inside.

"I thought I was yours?" I asked in confusion.  
"Oh, you are Bella, later on today. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice just are coming to help us with something," he answered with a grin on his face. "also, you look very, festive. I love it." I realised that i had my festive scarf on. I saw Alice inside the car stifle a giggle. I shoved my boots and my jacket on, locked the door and ran out. I jumped into the car with Edward.

"Nice scarf!" Emmett laughed. I pounted at him and Alice gave him a mock punch.  
"I do have to say Bella, you fashion sense is pretty rubbish," Alice commented.  
I yelled back, "Fine! I will take it off!!"  
"Just ignore them, they are in a mood that I am taking them away to do stuff," Edward said, and then laughed. I guessed it was a thought from someones head.

We drove back to the Cullen household, the big white mansion in the forest. It was camoflaged in with all the snow. We got inside and the fresh smell of gingerbread floated throughout the house. Edward took my jacket and my hand and took me through to the kitchen, and there we found Esme, taking gingerbread out of the oven.

"Wow Esme, even for a non-eating vampire, you sure are better than anyone at cooking!" I gasped.

"Thank you Bella, this is for you to take home for Charlie and yourself."

"Yes, she sure is amazing, at everything." Carlisle had appeared out of no-where and kissed Esme on the nose. She returned his affections with a gentle hug around his waist.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get started?" Edward had interupted their private moment.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward and I wandered out into the back garden. There, Jasper and Alice were aranging lights on the paved path. Alice lifted up a giant bundle of lights that looked too heavy for her small hands. She picked them up with one hand and darted at lightning speed to the front of the house. One minute later she came back with a plug in her hands. She ran into the house and a faint glow appeared at the front of the house. Alice came back outside and beamed.

"Look Edward, half of it is done already!"  
"Can I help?" I asked, everyone seemed to be repeating what Alice had just done, except Carlisle was putting wreaths up on the doors.  
"Yes. You can help with the tree, you already seem and expert at that," Edward laughed. I frowned at him.  
"Oh love, don't be upset. I was just kidding." He came up and kissed my forehead. He then wrapped his arm around my waist an took me into the house.  
"Seriously, I do need some assistance with tree decorating. I'm not an expert with this sort of thing."  
"Okay, sure."  
Edward had pushed the tree up with one hand while i sorted out the tree lights and tinsel.  
" Bella, I have to go hunting tomorrow. Sorry for such short notice, it was arranged earlier."  
My heart sank as I realised Edward would be gone all of tomorrow. I looked at his eyes, they were a medium brown. What would i do tomorrow? I could go visit Jacob...

**Review pleasee :D:D:D**


	3. Discussing things

**Heres my third chapter of my first story, review please!**

"Edward?" I hesistated.  
"Yes?"  
"See while your gone tomorrow, could I visit Jacob?"  
His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know Bella...."  
"Please! It would only be 1 day and the pack will keep me safe, I pro-"  
"Okay love, whatever makes you happy. I've realised I do sometimes over-react."

I burst out laughing and thanked him for letting me go. We finished putting the decorations up and sat on the sofa. Edward switched CNN on and the weather forecast was announced.

"_And tomorrow unfortunately for the North-East, it is to be snowy and windy at the start of the new week and onwards until Christmas."_Oh, no. This miserable weather for another 3 weeks! I sighed and Edward chuckled. I looked up at him.

"What?"  
"You really hate the cold don't you?"  
I sighed again."Yes."

I looked down at my feet ashamed. Edward suddenly lifted up my face and stared into my eyes and then kissed me long and urgently. We kissed like this for 30 seconds until Emmett walked in.

"EWW!! Not when there is another vampire present!"

I broke off but Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I felt very embarrassed and shy at this point. I mean, my almost brother walked in on me getting the best kiss from his brother! Oh, well. Alice bounced in with Jasper hot on her feet.

"Done!!" she sang. Alice dragged us outside and we looked in shock. Alice had obviously gone overboard on everything. The lights hung intricately about the roof, and wreaths and holly floated on the windows and doors. Streamers and tinsel blew about in the wind. The whole house looked fabulous. In the secluded forest, this house seemed very abnormal, but perfectly in place.

"Do you like it?" asked Alice, full of enthusiasm. She smiled a broad grin. Her little bobble hat twinkled and swished on top of her spiked head.  
"Alice, I love it, Edward loves it, and i think everyone else does too. It is fantastic!" I replied.  
"Thanks Bella!"

We walked back into the house and I snacked on some of Esme's gingerbread. My goodness, it was good. Crisp, rich cookie filled my mouth with flavour. I chewed away while Edward discussed things with Carlisle in a low tone. I was puzzled about what they were talking about. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch together and Rosalie and Emmett had gone out preparing for the hunt tomorrow.

"Jasper? Whats the time?" I asked absentmindedly.  
"Quarter to 5." he said with a slight southern accent.  
Edward realised something. "Can you call your father and ask if you could stay a bit later tonight Bella? Just tell him that you will be staying here and that I will drop you off home."  
"Sure."

Edward gave me his phone and I called the house. I didn't expect Charlie to be in, and he wasn't, so I left a message.

"Hey Dad, I am at the Cullens, and I will be staying here for a few more hours. I'll be back home later, love you, bye."

I handed Edward the phone back, and he was standing in his overcoat, gloves, hat and scarf. He was so gorgeous I laughed. He really didn't need these, he couldn't feel the cold. I put my "festive" scarf on and my boots and jacket and _my_ bobbly hat that Alice had given me a few weeks ago. Edward and I walkec out of the house, saying goodbye to everyone. I was still as confused as ever about were we going. Edward took my hand and we walked out into the snow towards the beautiful volvo. Edward started whistling "jingle bells" in perfect tune. I knew he was in Christmas mode just for me. I giggled at his humour.

"What?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Oh, _nothing..._" I joked, playing along with his charade.

We got to the car and shuffled in. Edward was very excited, and so was I. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for what you are doing for me." I mumbled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well obviously this surprise is for me. Well I _think _it is. You're usually so generous towards me and thats one of the million reasons why I love you."

Edward smiled my crooked smile and kissed my hand.

**Sorry its so short :| Thanks for reading and review!!**


	4. Bellas surprise

**Sorry this is so short, I wrote it out and realised how short it was. Read and review! xx**

We arrived at the ice rink in Portland. It was beautiful. There was a giant Christmas tree in the centre of the rink, twinklng with baubles and lights. On top there was a giant gold star. I had always wanted to go ice skating, although my co-ordination was never any good.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exploded with. I hugged Edward right around his neck. He stiffened.

"Oh ..." I backed away slowly, "Sorry. I really didn't mean to get that close when you are thirsty.."  
"It's okay Bella. I know you didn't mean it. Lets go," he opened up the car door and let me out. We then walked over to the booth. The woman at the counter eyed Edward dreamily. She then glanced at me and then looked back at Edward as if he was insane. He squeezed my hand and smiled a small smile at me.

"Two tickets and two pairs of boots please," Edward asked, "Size 11 and size 5."

She brought out the boots, Edward paid and we walked over to the seating area. I stuck my boots on glumly.

"She thinks you're insane for going out with me." I muttered.

Edward stiffened for a second then softened up. He coaxed my chin up with his finger and looked into my eyes. The warmth of the gold was still hinted in his otherwise dull eyes.

"I love _you_ Isabella, and no one else," he simply replied.

I smiled, cheered up by his statement and he took my hand. The stars were out and the night shined. Edward stepped onto the ice with flourish, like he was stepping on normal ground. I rolled my eyes and he winked at me.

"Years of practise," he whispered and grinned.

I giggled and attempted to step onto the ice. I slipped up, as expected, but Edward caught me.

"Just hold onto me," he said and I gripped tightly onto his hand.

After a while, I got a hold of things. We had skated around the rink a few times holding hands. I slipped many times, but Edward was always there to help me. I sat down for a while and sipped my hot chocolate that Edward had bought me. He had gone onto the rink for a skate himself. He skated around backwards, forewards and every other way you could think of. He even crossed the rink at full speed and pirrouetted in the air. I grinned and mock clapped with sheer sarcasm. He knows how to impress people. The assistant at the kiosk desk clapped along with me. She had been staring at Edward the whole time. I wanted to tell that woman the truth. Her name was Iona. Who has a name like Iona? He came back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Calm Bella, I love you," he reminded me.  
"Fine, I love you too, but she is getting on my nerves."  
"Well, here, I will show her _and_ you that you are my only."

Then at that point, he slowly took my face in his hands, crookedly grinned and leaned in ever so slowly to kiss me. I think he was contemplating whether to do this.

"You don't need to, if you want, I swear its oka.. No. Try to ignore me. Kiss me please," I begged.

He swooped in and gently french kissed my lips. The woman at the desk looked shocked, her fat round mouth popped open into a giant "o".


	5. Jacobs party

**Hey this is my fifth chapter of my story. I forgot to mention, I own NOTHING of Stephanie Meyers story, except from Seths imprint, Marie and Emilys baby :D Read and review! **

* * *

Edward took me home after our lovely session at the rink. I was tired but happy. My surprise had been pleasurable and fun. I said goodnight to Charlie and slumped upstairs. I hoped Edward was there. He was. He was sitting in my rocking chair motionless. He had his hands clasped in his lap and he looked very peaceful and relaxed.

"Thanks," I whispered.  
"What for?" He looked puzzled. He had opened his eyes and he had stood up.  
"For tonight. It was amazing, I couldn't thank you enough."  
"Well, Bella you deserve it at this time of year. I know it wasn't the best surprise but, i hoped you liked it," he said and then kissed me on my cheek.

I smiled and wandered into the bathroom and halfheartedly brushed my teeth. I was so tired I could have just fallen asleep there. I slumped back to my room and fell into bed. Edward slipped his cold arm around my neck and started humming my lullaby until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a cramped neck and I was too cold. Edward had gone, but on the rocking chair I noticed a little piece of white card that had been placed on the cushion. I stretched and got out of my chilly bed. Standing up in my room was like standing naked in a snow storm. I shivered and ran for my jumper. I picked up the card. It read :

"_To my dearest Bella, as you know, I am hunting. Have fun at the dog's.  
with love, Edward x "_I grinned as I placed the card down again.

I got ready for leaving for Jacob's house. I missed seeing my old werewolf buddy. He had been on many patrols and of course Edward had been very unsure of whether to let me see Jacob as he was his "natural enemy". Since it was freezing outside, I decided to wear my skinny jeans from yesterday (one more day couldn't hurt?) and my thick woolen blue top. I tied my hair up and went downstairs. It was 8:30 am and Charlie was there too. He was drinking some fresh orange juice.

"Glad you're taking a bit more care with your "healthy" diet, Dad."  
"Be, quiet. At least i'm drinking the stuff, give me a nice beer anyday."  
"Come on, please try and keep healthy. For me? I don't want my dad dying of bad liver when he tries to walk me down the aisle one day."

That got me some unwanted stares.

I quickly ran out of the house before I got a yelling from Charlie. Brr, it was cold. The specks of snow fell off the trees as i bustled past them quickly to get to my truck. I jumped inside and wheezed the old thing to life. I drove down the old familiar road down to La Push. It was freezing cold and empty on the forest roads, and I couldn't wait to see him. My warm russet coloured Jacob. Also, I couldn't wait to see his friends too. Seth, Embry, Quil, Emily, Sam and the rest of the wolf pack were missing me, said Jacob over our phonecall.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Jake! How are you?"  
_

_"Hey Bells, I'm great, patrols are a nightmare at this time of year. The cold just reels in the bloodsuckers."  
_

_"Ah. Say, do you mind if I can come down tomorrow?" I did hope he said yes, although I didn't want to waste his sleeping time.  
_

_"Sure, just name the time and you can come down. The leeches away?"  
I sighed. Jacob just wasn't going to get over the nicknames. "Yes and I don't want to be bored all the time."  
_

_"Well, the pack and Emily have been missing you, and Marie probably can't wait to see you too."  
Marie was Seths imprint and she had been for about half a year now.  
_

_"Aw, well tell them I will be down tomorrow to see them."  
_

_"Oh, and Bella?"  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"The guys are having a special Christmas do' tomorrow, just letting you know."  
_

_"Okay Jake, Bye!"  
_

_"Bye Bella."_BACK

I drove up to the red house on the street which was echoed with about five other red houses which got smaller and smaller the further down the street. Jacob's house had red and gold garlands hanging from the guttering and there was a wreath on the door. I parked the car and walked up to the front porch. I rang the doorbell and as I waited I studied the wreath. There was a wooden carved wolf on the middle of the circle. I stroked the wood along the back and the tail shocked at how someone could do this. Then the door opened. It was Billy.

"Hey Billy, Jake in?"

"Well no actually, I'm surprised he didn't mention, the party is at Sam's. Sorry for making you drive here."

"Oh no, its okay, Billy. I'll just head over there the now. Have a nice Christmas."

"Sure Bella, you too."

Billy shut the door and I walked away. I went back to my truck and sat in the truck. The beige leather interior was comfy as I sat and thought.

Why would Jacob lie to me about where the party was? Did he forget to tell me? I started up my engine and sighed as I slowly drove along the cliff edge towards Sam and Emily's house. They had a auburn house in a secluded spot in the middle of the forest. I arrived there at nine o' clock.  
I ran up to the door again and just before I reached up for the doorbell, the door misteriously opened. I peeked inside, frightened as hell. The lights were off and the house looked empty. The hall was dull and cold looking, unnatural for Emily's always busy. and warm house.

"Hello?" I whimpered. I half expected Victoria to pop out, wishing me a merry christmas. I shuddered at the thought.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled all of a sudden. Lights were flicked on and tinsel flew everywhere. I jumped back about 3 feet in shock. Everybody laughed. Jacob, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Marie, Kim and even Claire were all there laughing away at my shocked responce.

"But. But... Its not my birthday!"

"So? Can we not surprise you once in a while?" Jacob answered a big grin on his round face.

"Jacob!" I yelled, hugging him tightly around his waist, ignoring his question.

"Nice to see you again too Bells."

Emily laughed and grasped Sams hand. She had a round bump thrusting out of her belly. She was almost 8 months pregnant and Sam couldn't have been happier as he can now pass on the generation, if it was a boy. She was ready to pop.

"Come on you lot, the mince pies are out of the oven, and they won't be hot for long!" She shouted over the rabble of boys in the cramped house. Everyone scrambled for a mince pie. There were around 40 of the little things, duplicates of each other. I stood beside Emily and watched Jacob scoffle his pie.

"So, how long did it take to make all this?" I asked Emily. There were mince pies, a freshly cooked chicken on the table with vegetables and gravy, mini chocolate sweets, a yule log and a christmas pudding.

"Oh, not a lot of time,"Emily winked at me and I laughed.

After the food was devoured, we all sat in the little living room. It had a small christmas tree in the corner with several seats and couches places in random spots of the room. I sat down on a love seat and sipped my hot chocolate. There was festive music playing from a small hi-fi. Jake came and sat beside me on my seat, a bowl of Christmas pudding in his hands.

"Not had enought yet?" I asked.

"Oh, I never have had enough. These patrols make me starving and it's parties like this that make me excited. Especially with you here." He grinned and squeezed my shoulders. "So, whats new?"

"Oh nothing, went skating with Edward the other day, I had a blast. And I also decorated the house. It looks amazing."

"Awesome." He simply replied.

Quil stood up with little Claire and started dancing around the room. They looked a picture of happyness as I thought of what could happen in the coming years. Just now Quil was just Claire's amazing big brother/babysitter, but later on in her life Quil will mean something a whole lot more to her. I smiled as Embry got up and danced too.

"Man, this is cool!" Embry called as he boogied away.

Then, I decided to go home. We had danced all day and it was now 5 o clock. I probably had to get home and serve Charlie his dinner. I said goodbye to Jake and stumbled out into the snow. I yawned as I was exhausted from all the dancing.

I got home and decided to order pizzas because I was so tired I couldn't be bothered cooking. The pizzas came and Charlie scoffed his pepperoni one and I picked at my plain cheesy pizza.

"Alright Bella?"

"Yeah... just tired," and at that point I yawned. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure."

I went upstairs, got ready for bed and fell instantly asleep at 7 o' clock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D xxx**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey you guys :)**

I am going to be making a chapter on rosalie, alice and bella going shopping. So what can I get everybody? like bella for edward, Alice for jasper, and Rosalie for emmett? thanks x

Also, sorry i havnt updated in a while, i had a school concert and other stuff to do :)


	7. Christmas Shopping

**This is my 6th chapter of my lovely Christmas story. Read and review x**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I woke up groggy and stiff. I gasped in horror, there were two golden eyes studying me carefully. But they were'nt Edwards, because it was a girl. Alice was standing fully clothed (A.N dont worry i go on to explain she wasn't naked in the first place) with her jacket and Ugg boots on. She had a beige hat on, and tan leather gloves. She was ready for shopping.

"No Alice, not today, please!" I begged as I stumbled out of bed. "Besides, don't we have school?"

It wasn't until then I realised that Rosalie was standing uncomfortably in the corner. She looked fabulous, with her red pumps, skinny jeans long red jacket and fluffy white scarf. She looked too smart for a hat. She looked at me and gave a small smile. I returned a smile back.

"No, the schools up to here in snow." She then pointed to her waist, which wasn't that high up. "Bella, you _need_ to go shopping this time! Come on, you need to buy presents!" Alice whined.

"Fine, Alice. But if it ends up to be clothes shopping, I am going home."

"Yes!" Alice jumped at her success.

I rolled my eyes an began to get dressed. Alice and Rosalie had gone outside in the hallway. While I got dressed I looked outside and realised Charlie's car had gone. The snow was piled up. I hope Charlie was going to be okay on the snowy roads. I had put on jeans that tucked into my black ugg boots and I put a grey turtle neck sweater on. I went out into the hallway.

"Oh come on Bella, we are going to the mall, can you not look a little bit nicer?"

"Be quiet Alice, I really can't be bothered today."

I wandered into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I scrubbed my teeth then I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I called Edward. He picked up straight away.

"_Hello Bella, is there something wrong?_"

"No, but your sisters have arrived in my bedroom and have been waiting there until I got up! Surprise shopping trip."

He chuckled at that.

"_Bella, love, she has been waiting for ages. Just let her buy some presents and then I will come see you. I love you."_" I guess. I love you too. See you later, bye."

I hung up and sighed. Alice always got her own way.

Alice, Rosalie and I wandered out into the snow. Alice's yellow porsche was parked against the curb like a car that had brought the sunshine through the clouds. It looked amazing next to the picturesque snow scene. We entered a cold leather car, that smelled delightfully of a vampires sweet scent. We drove to the mall in Seattle, and that took an hour. Alice babbled away as she drove at top speed, making me feel more cautious every mile.

"So Bella," she turned to me, "What are you getting Edward?"

That stopped me for a minute. We had never really thought of presents, each other was the biggest gift we have ever recieved.

"Er, I really don't know. I havn't really thought about it," I replied. Alice's eyes widened and she gasped.

"NOTHING! You are going to get him _nothing?!_"

"Alice, calm down. I will just look for something special."

She sighed and murmered, "Nothing is ever going to change with you, Bella."

We got to the mall and walked around. Rosalie strided over to Macy's, me and Alice following her. She went to the mens section and stared at the glittering mens jewellery before her.

"That one," she murmered to herself, pointing at the glass. She grinned. I looked over at the watch she had pointed at. A gold D&G watch that had a head the size of a Christmas bauble. It had intricate detail around the 12 numbers and hands, which were silver. I looked at the price tag. 1,200 dollars! If they didn't have Carlisle I don't know how they would pay for this.

"Em will love it!" Rosalie smuggly smiled and went over to an assistant. She purchased the watch and we all went into the main mall again. Barnes and Noble caught my eye as we walked through the mall.

"Mind if I go in here?" I asked. Alice gave me a stern look and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine. 10 minutes tops."

Edward had been complaining about my lack of differences between the books I owned. So I decided to go inside the book store and look around. I went over to the classics section. I browsed through the old novels, except now they were all shiny hardbacks. I tilted my head to the side looking at the titles. Then I saw it. A large woven-covered book hid between popular books. It was called 'Classics and more" and it had a thick spine. I took out of the shelf and looked at it. I opened it up and turned to the contents. It had classics from Charles Dickens, Arthur Conan Doyle, Jane Austen and Mark Twain. It was perfect for Edward. I knew that he must have read the stories over 10 times, but I thought it would be a nice gift for him. It was 10 dollars so I bought it with the money I had sneaked out of Charlies wallet.

I went out the shop with a grin on my face.

"Whats that you bought?" asked Alice with a confused expression.

"Edwards gift."

"You bought him a book?"

"Yes, I think he will like it."

Alice just rolled her eyes.

She went into Sephora and bought Jasper some hair gel, as a joke I hoped. And then she dropped in by an electrical store and bought him a camera. It was a small compact silver object, with a large price tag. Shaking my head at the sisters extravagant buys, we went back to the Cullen household.

Alice took the presents in their bags out of the boot, and dashed up the stairs at lightning speed. I quietly followed after her.

"Bella?" A cold hand touched my wrist and I spun around. I spun a little too quickly, on the stairs, and I fell.

"Woah, watch where you are going!" Edward had caught me, like my knight in shining armor.

"Yeah, thanks," I said hazily. He set me back on my feet and took my hands.

"How was your day?"

"Great," I said thick with sarcasm, "running around shopping with Alice makes my day."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Better get wrapping then," he winked at me and let go of my hands. I groaned and went upstairs.

Alice was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of her bedroom floor with Rosalie sitting on the foot-on. Alice's bedroom was large and very extravagant. It had violet walls and white panelled wood flooring. Jasper stayed in her room too. The foot-on was luxurious and it was covered in a indigo velvet cover with four random pillows decorating it. There was a white door which I guessed led to the giant walk in wardrobe Alice had.

She had silver and red wrapping paper on the floor as well as silver labels and ribbon. Rosalie picked up a pen and scribbled a note to Emmett in her neat scrawl. She then wrapped the watch in silver paper and covered it with a snowflake bow. It looked cute. I took my large book out of the bag and wrapped it in red tissue paper. I took a red bow that sparkled and-

My package had been ripped out of my hands by Alice.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I growled. She tied a magnificent bow in a second. I instantly regretted shouting at her when she handed the book back with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," I said with a halfhearted smile.

Alice hid her presents in the wardrobe, saying she was playing Bach's prelude through her head again and again so that Edward didn't hear where she was hiding them.

I went back downstairs and Edward and I sat and cuddled on the cream leather couch while we watched A Christmas Carol.


	8. Christmas Day!

**Hey guys, last chapter of my first fan fic! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed xxx**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had past, and I woke up on the morning of Christmas Day, bubbling with excitement even though I was 18. I yawned and stretched, then leaped out of bed. I quickly ran to get my night gown on, it was so cold in the early morning.

I ran downstairs and whipped my head around the corner of the door. The tree was glittering as ever, with a range of different sized parcels lying underneath.

I sat down on the couch beside the television and snacked on a Pop Tart while I waited on Charlie waking up. I flicked the TV on. There was a bunch of Christmas movies on, that didn't really appeal to me. I ended up putting Santa Clause 3 on, because it was almost finished and something better was coming on afterwards. I watched as the jolly red man saved the children from Jack Frost, and I wondered why Jack Frost had never been accepted. I sometimes thought too much into things.

I heard a shuffle from upstairs and I giggled with excitement. I knew it wasn't going to be anything pleasurable, just little things from Charlie. We were going to open our presents have a eary Christmas lunch. I was going to the Cullen's after.

Charlie hobbled down the stairs, yawning loudly, you could tell he was tired.

"Merry Christmas!" I whispered pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, you too."

He slumped into his favourite chair with a cup of coffee. I picked up a blue parcel with a christmas tree label. "To Bella, from Jake x" It said. I delicately picked at the packaging. It was a small present, I wondered what could be inside it. I gasped at the ornately carved box before my eyes. It was two wolves circling each other on the lid, surrounded by flowers. It looked extremely beautiful and elegant. I opened it up, and beneath the green velvet, was a chain. It was silver plated and hanging off the end was a carved wolf sitting in a howling position like it was staring up at the moon. It matched my bracelet I had recieved from him at graduation.

"Wow," I gasped, shocked at the beautiful gift.

"Huh? Oh, what did you get there?"

"Look, its a necklace that matches the bracelet Jacob gave me!" I handed him over the box carefully, like it was made of precious glass.

"Its beautiful Bella, he said and turned round to the tree again, "now, come and open my present to you."

He pointed to a medium sized box, and I grabbed it greedily. Tearing the paper off, I opened the box. It was an iPod! (a.n I dont own ipods either, apple.) My old one had broken, faulty, so I was ecstatic when I opened up a new one. Now I could listen to my favourite songs on the move.

"So... do you like it?" Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, thanks Dad," I said, hugging him.

We opened up the rest of our presents, Charlie got a navy and sea green striped, cashmere sweater from me. A months savings that thing cost! He loved it though. Angela had gotten me a new watch, white leather strap, with a snazzy silver and red face. I would have to thank her later.

As I prepared our early lunch, Charlie sat and watched a recorded football game, quietly enjoying it with his new jeans and sweater on. The turkey and goose fat covered potatoes were in the oven, and was just ready to come out. I quickly popped the vegetables on the hob and boiled them, and stirred the gravy. The chipolatas were cooling down.

After I had done all this we sat and ate our lunch/dinner at the table. There were a few candles, and seasonal decorations on the table top.

We then enjoyed some sticky toffee pudding, no one was a big fan of christmas pudding in our house.

I grabbed my jacket and said goodbye to Charlie who was sitting on the couch and was finishing watching the game.

"Bye Bella, wish the Cullens a Merry Chirstmas from me," He said just as I left.

"Okay!"

I jumped into the truck, and started the cold engine. It took a while, things had frozen over. While I waited for the engine to start I decided to get out some de-icer and scrape the ice off the windows. As I was doing this, a sleek black mercedes arrived at the house. It parked, and Edward got out.

"Don't do that," he said as I scraped the car windows, "your coming with me." He smiled his amazing smile. I turned the engine off and grinned as I strode towards Carlisle's car. I got inside and it was surprisingly warm. We both sat in the car seats. Edward kissed my cheek and I moved my head until he was at my lips. We kissed, my head wobbling through euphoria. We broke off after a while.

"Mmm..." Edward said and I chuckled.

We dorve to the house, Edward babbling away while driving at full speed. I wasn't really listening, more concerned about the road. I knew we would never crash, but one can still worry.

When we got there, Alice leaped out of the house and ran for my at full vampire speed. Scared out of my brain, I yelled. Alice stopped at a halt at my feet and beamed.

"ALICE!" I shouted, "Don't do that!"

She giggled and hugged me. "Merry Christmas to you too Bella!"

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas."

We all walked inside. This cream living room was decorated with tinsel, signs, and other miscellaneous decorations. And of course, the large tree Edward and I decorated was sitting in the middle of the room, presents galore underneath.

I sat on the loveseat closest to the tree, pretty close to Edward. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were sitting on the sofa across and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a small sofa inbetween us.

They all started opening their presents to each other privately, so I picked up the large present that had Edwards book inside and handed it to him.

"Whats this?" He looked surprised.

"My gift to you."

"Bella, love, you don't need to get me anything. I don't deserve it." He looked ashamed.

"Oh well, its wrapped now," I grinned, "and you do deserve it. Just open it."

He opened up the wrapping gently, and looked at the title that was there before him. I was then pulled into a tight cuddle.

"Thanks Bella, thank you," he said.

"No problem."

He picked up a small silver package, smaller than Jacobs, and handed it too me.

"I hope you havn't spent anything on me. You better not have," I said.

He laughed and eagerly pressed on for me to open it. I pulled at the paper and a little box. I opened the box excitedly and saw a pair of the most beautiful earrings anyone could imagine. It was two studs, silver love hearts, encrusted with diamonds, fake I hope. As I gazed in wonder at my gift I hadn't realised Edward had popped away and came back. In his hands were a big bunch of flowers - freesias. I smelled the most wonderful smell, sweet but musky. He handed them to me with a anxious smile; waiting to see my reaction.

I leaped into his arms, whispering thanks yous into his ear.

"Its beautiful," I murmered.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said, before yawning and then I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
